


Negligenciado

by Mightybeanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mightybeanz/pseuds/Mightybeanz
Summary: Harry depois de cansar de ser negligenciado e esquecido por seus pais, resolver fugir de casa e pedir ajuda ao único amigo que se lembrou, Dumbledore! Dumbledore cria Harry - Harry/Ravenclaw
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Negligenciado

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos gerais:
> 
> -> Aqui alterei a idade de alguns personagens, Harry em 1991 já tem 14 anos, ou seja está em seu quarto ano! (Charles não vai ser um irmão mesquinho e arrogante, talvez ele seja complicado no início pois esperam muito dele, cresceu com a mídia toda em cima dele! Tenham paciência ele vai se tornar um menino bom, eu te prometo!) 
> 
> -> Sobre ships, vou seguir o canone, apenas alterando o par do Harry, vai ser "Harry e Nymphadora" em vez de "Harry e Ginny" 
> 
> -> Harry NÃO vai ser OP, ele vai sim ser inteligente pra sua idade, mas lembrem-se ele tem 14 anos, tem muito para aprender.

Era 1 de setembro, seu filho Charles estava indo para Hogwarts, Lily não poderia estar mais feliz e orgulhosa de seu filho, 

Com saudades do filho Lily subiu até seu quarto e começou a ver algumas fotos antigas de Charles, com um sorriso no rosto ela passava as fotos e acariciava o rosto de seu filho no álbum. Lily amava registrar todos os momentos em fotografias, e todos os álbuns estavam organizados por idade, para que quando ela e James sentissem falta, pudessem ver as fotos de seu pequeno filho.

E olhando para a caixa que continha os álbuns, um chamou a atenção de Lily, o estranho era que ele estava velho e empoeirado, o que era quase impossível, pois ela limpava todos regularmente, e ela nunca o havia notado ali, Lily apenas deu de ombros, James deve ter visto em algum lugar no sótão e resolveu botar ali.

Pegando o álbum na mão, Lily sentiu uma ansiedade crescer dentro de si quando leu “De Harry e Charles”, ela ficou analisando o nome Harry por alguns instantes, quem era Harry? Ela sabia que deveria saber quem era, mas não lembrava, sua angustia aumentou quando ela abriu o álbum e ali estava a foto de dois meninos, um era seu amado Charles, um bebê de aproximadamente 15 meses, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos, e o outro, o outro menino que chamou sua atenção, mas quem diabos era aquela criança e porque ela estava do lado do seu bebê?

Lily sentiu seu coração apertar quando mudou de página, e lágrimas começaram a ser derramadas, seu joelho fraquejou e ela deixou cair o álbum no chão, ‘merda sangrenta’ pensou Lily, ‘como eu me esqueci do Harry? ‘Meu bebê’ Então ela se lembrou de tudo, se lembrou de seu amado bebê, Harry tinha seus olhos, os olhos dela, o cabelo era de seu pai, selvagem e incontrolável, isso rendeu picos de raiva em Lily quando ela tentava sem esforços pentear o cabelo de seu bebê.

As memórias de seu filho perdido vieram à tona, e Lily se sentiu fraca, como ela pode fazer isso com Harry? Ela se esqueceu de seu próprio filho, a última memória que tinha dele era quando ele tinha 5 anos, e desde então nunca mais o viu, ela se esqueceu do seu próprio bebê, aquele bebê que sorria banguela pra ela toda vez que a via, seu amado Harry.

“Oh Deus, o que eu fiz?” Lily disse antes de começar a chorar novamente “Oh Deus, Harry!” Lily exclamou fraca, se levantando apoiando seus braços na cama, ela correu até a porta onde deveria ser o quarto de Harry, “Por-favor Harry esteja aí... esteja aí” Lily gaguejou antes de abrir a porta.

Lily caiu de joelhos e começou a soluçar, o que ela viu levou uma parte de si junto, “Não, por-favor não!” Lily gritou entre lágrimas, o que deveria ser um quarto de uma criança de 11 anos, era na verdade um quarto infantil, com uma cama velha e suja, estrelas no teto decoravam o quarto, um armário infantil, um tapete azul claro com algumas listras prateadas no meio do quarto.  
Lily soluçava no chão, com uma mão na boca para tentar abafar os soluços que saiam dela, “Meu bebê, o que eu fiz com meu bebê?” Lily conseguiu soluçar.

Lily precisava achar seu filho, correndo até a sala, ela se abaixou na lareira e fez uma ligação de flú para o escritório dos aurores, torcendo para achar James ou Sirius.

“Lils, tá tudo bem?” Perguntou James olhando preocupado para a esposa que soluçava baixinho “O que aconteceu? Precisa que eu vá aí?”

“S-Sim J-James por-favor” 

“Lils estou indo, saia de perto” James falou preocupado com a esposa, pegou no pote um pouco de pó de flú e disse “Mansão Potter”

James saiu apressado pela lareira e foi até sua esposa que soluçava no chão

“Lils o que aconteceu?” James perguntou ficando seriamente preocupado com a aparência da esposa, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seu rosto antes cheio de vida e cor agora estava pálido e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, seu cabelo ruivo vivo que o deixava encantado toda vez agora parecia ter perdido o brilho.

“C-Como nós p-pudemos fazer isso com H-Harry?” Lily perguntou olhando nos olhos de James

“Lils, quem é Harry?” James perguntou confuso, tentando se lembrar de alguém chamado Harry.

“N-Nosso b-bebê James, nosso filho, como pudemos fazer isso com ele?” Lily soluçou no peito do marido.

“Lils você está bem?” James estava preocupado, “Precisamos ir ao hospital?”

“N-NÃO JAMES!” gritou Lily “Eu só quero o meu bebê, eu preciso do meu bebê nos meus braços James!”

James parecia ainda mais confuso, quem diabos era Harry? Ele precisava falar com calma com sua esposa, ele sabia que discordar dela agora só a faria chorar mais.

“Lils...” James disse incerto do que dizer “Você precisa se acalmar, deve ser por causa de Charles estar indo para Hogwarts?” James perguntou com cuidado.

“James, v-vá no nosso quarto e pegue o álbum que está no chão.”

James sem perguntar o porquê saiu correndo da sala, pulando dois degraus na escada para subir mais rápido, chegando no quarto ele viu um álbum velho no chão, correu até ele e se ajoelhou, pegando o álbum nas mãos, ele começou a folhar, e a cada foto vista ele sentia uma faca rasgando seu peito, sua garganta ardia e ele sabia que estava prestes a cair no choro, quando chegou na última foto ele não aguentou, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos e desciam incontrolavelmente, ele pegou a foto e a botou em seu peito, “H-Harry” foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu dizer antes de cair no choro mais uma vez.

Como ele pôde esquecer do seu próprio filho? Como ele pôde se esquecer do Harry, do seu lindo garotinho que o fazia sorrir quando chegava exausto do trabalho, como ele pôde? Enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, ele correu até Lily que estava sentada no sofá com os joelhos no peito, enquanto secava algumas lágrimas,

“Lily... E-Eu me lembro do H-Harry...” James balbuciou antes de perder a voz novamente, “Lily precisamos achar Harry, vamos Lils, vou falar com Dumbledore ele vai saber o que fazer.”

“James, e-eu quero meu bebê!” Lily disse olhando para o marido, quando viu a foto que ele carregava, começou a chorar mais uma vez.

Naquele instante enquanto James e Lily se arrumavam para ir até Dumbledore, Lily recebeu uma carta de seu filho Charles, e empalideceu à medida que ia lendo a carta, seu filho perdido estava no quarto ano em Hogwarts! Como ela não soube? 

Fui selecionado para a grifinória!  
Hagrid me convidou para ir tomar chá com ele,  
Ah e sabia que tem um Potter aqui? (ele é nosso primo papai?) Ele é do 4 ano e da Corvinal, ele inclusive me ajudou quando um primeiranista da Sonserina veio me provocar, o outro Potter ameaçou dar ao garoto um rabo de porco por arranjar problemas já no primeiro dia! Achei muito legal da parte dele, não?  
Com amor  
Charles  
“Queria falar comigo senhor?” Perguntou Harry se sentando na cadeira no escritório de Dumbledore.  
“Sim meu menino, temo que a hora que tanto temíamos chegou.” Disse Dumbledore com uma voz solene.  
“Ah... Eu sei! Eu vi Charles hoje, ele cresceu tanto, mesmo querendo odiar ele, eu não consegui senhor, eu tive que protegê-lo quando o Malfoy tentou zombar dele!” Harry disse com frustração quase imperceptível em sua voz, Dumbledore notou apenas porque criou o menino como se fosse seu neto.  
“Isso só mostra que mesmo com tudo o que fizeram com você, você ainda tem um bom coração, o que sentiu ao ajudar Charles?” Dumbledore perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa ao garoto.  
“Bom, eu não sei... Vi que ele estava com problemas e não pude ficar parado vendo um puro sangue mesquinho fazendo injustiças.”

“De fato me pergunto porque você não se tornou um Grifinório Harry!” Dumbledore falou divertido, “Seu temperamento não é de um Corvino.”

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e retrucou, “Isso é porque o senhor não sabe como o professor Flitwick pode se tornar assustador quando fica irritado.” Harry falou com uma falsa careta de medo.

O silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos quando Dumbledore começou novamente, “Acho que não podemos mais adiar, o que você pensa sobre isso Harry? Eu sei que você ainda não os perdoou, mas agora que Charles está em Hogwarts temo que você não possa mais evitá-los para sempre.”

“Eu sei vovô.” Disse Harry procurando as palavras certas, “Eu sei que não posso, mas e se eles me odiarem ainda? Eles nem me procuraram quando sumi, eles literalmente esqueceram da minha existência e ficavam furiosos somente por me ver.

>> FLASHBACK ON <<

Harry estava com muita fome, seu estomago doía só em pensar na última vez em que fez uma refeição decente, da última vez em que seus pais o chamaram para jantar, Harry não aguentando mais se levantou do velho colchão que ficava no quarto de hóspedes e se dirigiu até a cozinha, se esgueirando pela porta ele ouviu vozes abafadas vindo da cozinha, ele imediatamente as reconheceu como a de seus pais.

“James é impressão minha ou parece que tem mais alguém aqui na nossa casa além de nós e Charles?” Lily disse com uma voz abafada e claramente aflita.

“Também senti isso... Parece que eu preciso me lembrar de alguma coisa mas simplesmente não sei o que.”

Isso machucou Harry mais do que a fome, mais do que a saudade do abraço de sua mãe ou a risada calorosa de seu pai, seus pais não se lembravam dele! Ele simplesmente deixou de existir para eles, Harry não conseguiu conter as lágrimas por mais tempo, e as deixou cair sem tentar impedi-las enquanto ia até seu quarto, ele só queria ser uma criança normal como todas as outras, só queria que seus pais o amassem.

Ele não poderia mais ficar ali, tinha que fazer algo, então Harry decidiu pegar suas coisas e ir embora, não sabia com certeza para aonde ir, mas ele se lembrou de um senhor chamado Dumbledore, aparentemente esse senhor era o único que se importava com ele, Harry lembra do seu pai constantemente usando o flu para ir até o escritório do homem, Harry se decidiu, ele iria partir aquela noite. 

Era logo após o jantar, Harry sorrateiramente foi até a sala de estar e pegou um pote que continha flu, pegando um punhado, Harry inspirou e disse “Escritório diretor Dumbledore” e torceu para a lareira estar aberta, Harry se encolheu e sentiu seu corpo passar por várias lareiras antes de cair sem jeito em uma, aonde um senhor olhava curioso para ele atrás de seus óculos meia-lua.

“Harry? A que devo sua majestosa visita? Está tudo bem com James e Lily?” Dumbledore perguntou, arregalando os olhos enquanto observava o garoto e via que sua aparência estava abatida e o garoto pálido.

“Senhor, meus pais me odeiam, posso morar aqui com você?” Harry perguntou timidamente olhando para os olhos do homem.

“Mas Harry, seus pais devem estar preocupados não?”

“N-Não senhor, eles me odeiam, não me amam!” Harry gritou as palavras, e Dumbledore sentiu-se vacilar por um momento, ao olhar para os olhos amedrontados do menino, que mostravam fome e... e mágoa, algo que nem uma criança deveria ter em seus olhos.

“Porque você não se senta e me conta o que aconteceu Harry?” Dumbledore ofereceu ao garoto, “Chá Harry?” Harry apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, “Presumo que queira alguns biscoitos também?” Arriscou Dumbledore, mas Harry apenas assentiu corando um pouco.

“Então vamos meu garoto, me conte o que aconteceu.” Dumbledore pediu sorrindo reconfortante para o menino, que imediatamente pareceu relaxar.  
\--  
Quando Harry terminou de contar tudo, Dumbledore tremia de raiva, como Lily e James fizeram isso com ele? Apenas uma criança que deveria ter o amor da mãe e do pai, agora estava com medo e chorando em sua frente, ele tomou uma decisão, iria criar e amar essa criança como se fosse seu neto! E depois iria lidar com os Potters, ver pessoalmente o porquê fizeram isso.

>> FLASHBACK OFF <<

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Estou trabalhando no segundo e pretendo postar assim que terminar de escrevê-lo.
> 
> Por-favor deixe uma revisão honesta do que você achou! :D É importante pra mim saber o que você acha, para que eu possa continuar a escrever


End file.
